This invention relates to internal combustion engines.
During the operation of an internal combustion engine a substantial amount of energy is given off as heat and is dissipated to the ambient atmosphere and lost. Supercharging of an internal combustion engine increases the power output of the engine and is desirable for aircraft engines for take-off power and to compensate for the relatively rare atmosphere encountered at higher altitudes, for automotive engines at high speeds, and for Diesel engines for increased output. However, power to drive the supercharger normally is provided by the internal combustion engine itself, thus a portion of the total engine power output, which otherwise would be available for other purposes, must be allocated to drive the supercharger. Usually superchargers are driven by gearing directly to the engine, or through a gear box and clutches so as to provide more than one speed ratio. It is also known to drive a supercharger by means of an exhaust gas turbine; however, such an arrangement increases the exhaust gas pressure and thus decreases engine efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means whereby waste heat of an internal combustion engine is utilized to dirve engine accessory items such as a supercharger, or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for driving a supercharger which is independent of engine revolution rate so that pressure generated by the supercharger can be regulated as required to reduce undesirable exhaust emissions at low engine revolution rate.
Still other objects of this invention will present themselves to one skilled in the art upon reference to the ensuing specification, the drawings, and the claims.